For the Record, Jasmine and the First
by darkwillow15
Summary: Exploring the Angel s.4 and BTVS s.7 plots of the First and Jasmine, revealing things that most people did not know about the show and the story lines.


**I do not own any of the characters from BTVS or Angel. Joss Whedon alone deserves this honor.**

For the record, by Darkwillow15

I am willing to bet that you BTVS/Angel fans do not know what was really happening in BTVS S.7/Angel S.4.

The First and Jasmine. What do we know about them? Each of their agendas were the complete opposite. The First was going to overrun the world with evil by tipping the scales of good and evil. After the scales were tipped and the world was the First's, it would become corporeal. Now Jasmine. A Power that Be. Her ultimate agenda was to rob al humanity of free will, creating a slave state but also inducing world peace, eliminating all evil in the process. This plot, the whole good and evil Jasmine and the first thing, it all started when Angelus was re-ensouled. This whole story line takes place through all seasons of both BTVS and Angel.

Time Line of Events: (The First's Plan and the Troclon, a series of events leading to the purification of the Human Race):

Liam turned into a vampire.

Angelus being re-ensouled.

Angel meeting the Whistler, an Immortal demon who "sets him on his path", by showing him Buffy.

The Powers that Be bringing Angel back from hell. The First took credit for this and tries to have Angel kill himself, which will stop the whole plan for world peace.

All events in Sunnydale leading to Wesley, Cordelia and Angel leaving town.

Cordelia meeting Angel at the party.

Cordelia getting the visions.

Darla being resurrected.

Lorne giving Angel the directions to a form of Oracle for the Powers, this is where he wins new life. That life is Connor.

Darla being turned by Drusilla.

Darla sleeping with Angel.

Cordelia being made partially demon.

Darla having Connor.

Holtz being brought to modern times.

Holtz taking Connor, speeding his aging up so Jasmine can be born sooner.

Connor returning through the tear in reality.

Cordelia ascending.

(here comes the main parts in the plans, the climax you could say)

In the higher plane, before descending, Cordelia is taken over by the higher being Jasmine.

Returning to the lower plane, Earth, which was disorienting for both Cordy and Jasmine. That is why Jasmine (I will now call her evil Cordy for your sanity's sake) didn't have any memory. Also, a Power being inside a humans body could hardly hold the mental power and the all around power. This probably drained Evil Cordy's precognitive omniscient abilities, thinking abilities, magickal abilities and all around power.

Lorne's spell to bring back evil Cordys memory.

Lorne reading her was not the original plan I'm guessing, so I think the Powers "nudged" W&H to suck the info from Lornes brain.

The Beast enters. His job is basically to create a hell-like Los Angeles and to basically be a minion to his Master, evil Cordy.

The rain of fire was a false sign to the world of evil and good that a great evil was coming. This false sign was created so that the evil of the world would one flock to LA, and two not threaten the beasts Master. Bringing lots of evil to Los Angeles was one of Jasmines main plans, for when she was born she could eliminate as much as possible quickly, and it would be convenient to have demons and baddies that at first protected you and then were there to conveniently destroy.

The first makes its first major moves, tells Caleb to destroy the council, brainwashes Andrew, and he makes his draft of his plan.

Evil Cordy sleeps with Connor to create a vessel to pour herself into. The rain of fire, earthquakes and apocalyptic signs kind of hint Connor to actually sleep with her.

The Beast destroys W&H, eliminating them of finding out that world peace and good was coming, because of course they would try to stop it.

The Beast kills the Ra-Tet, Mekektet, Ma'at, Ashet, Sehmket, Manjet, to "blot out" or turn off the sun. This makes demons flock to LA and putting them in prime position to get killed.

Evil Cordy arranges that Angelus be resurrected, which would help protect the baby (vessel) in two ways. One, it would stop Angel from finding out and threatening it, because the first day he finds out he almost kills Cordy. Two, Angelus would try to get the evil being into the world. He would protect it, and distract attention from Cordy.

Angelus is back, his soul is stolen and the Svear are killed. All measures to re-enforce evil Cordys plans.

Lilah is killed, because if there is one person who would have figured out that her baby was evil, it would have been Lilah. This is also used as a distraction.

(the first time The First is featured on Angel) In the basement, when Wes is going to chop of Lilahs head, when he sees Lilah get off the table and talk to him, he is having a spell of dimensia. Going crazy. When the next Lilah comes, the well dressed one, that is the First. The First tells him two things, one: don't give up on Angel. Decide to bring him in alive. Two: get Faith out of jail. Getting Faith out of Jail benefits the First by getting her to Sunnydale quicker so it could kill her. Deciding to bring Angelus in alive benefits the First by having a better chance of re-ensouling him if he's alive, which ups the chances of Angel killing evil Cordy and the baby.

Willow coming to town is not what evil Cordy planned on, either was Faith. Willow re-ensouled Angel after Faith brought him in alive. This thwarts some of evil Cordys main plans.

The First appears to Connor before he is to sacrifice the virgin girl. It appears in desperation as Darla, begging him not to kill the girl. If the girl is killed, Jasmine will be born and the First is ruined. The virgin gets killed and Jasmine is born.

In Sunnydale, the scoobies initiate the attack against the First. The Hellmouth gets destroyed and the First loses.

Jasmine is killed by Connor.

This whole time, two opposites, Jasmine, a Power and a great being of light, and the First, the most supreme evil, fought a war against each other. The only reason all these events happened and Jasmine the Devourer was sent to Earth was to stop the First from tipping the scales of good and evil, which they knew would happen. In a way, Jasmine was like the second Jesus. I am only speculating here, but wouldn't it make sense that in the Buffy and Angel world, God was a Power that Be, and he did go to earth. It would make sense.

That was for the record.


End file.
